Something Borrowed
by Damon4eva
Summary: Elena has always lived in the shadow of her best friend, Caroline, who always got everything so easily. Even when it came to Elena's collage crush. But after a drunken party, Elena made the mistake of sleeping with Damon, Caroline's fiance. Will she shrink back to the comfort of her shadow or will she fight for what she wants? R&R AU/AH


**A/N:**

**Hey guys! I'm back! And school is finished finallyyyyyy! …and uni awaits….. dear god, haha**

**But yes, I have been contemplating writing a TVD version of the movie of Something Borrowed (One of my favourite movies!) and I have finally gotten around to it :) So I apologize in advance for the similarities to the movie, but the story will eventually stray from the original story. **

**Thanks and I hope you enjoy :D**

**EPOV (Elena's point of view)**

I nervously wrung my hands as I walked towards the front door of the night club.

"Oh my god, wow, I'm so surprised" I practiced out loud. I groaned, my exclamation reeked of falseness. They're all going to see right through me I thought to myself. I cursed Stefan for ruining my surprise party for me and putting me in this position.

I took a deep breath and plastered the best smile I could on my face as I reached the bouncers at the front door.

"Sorry miss this is a private event" one of the bouncers said gruffly.

"Oh, it's okay, they're expecting me, Elena Gilbert?" I replied.

The man looked at his clipboard before he nodded and opened the large door for me. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself before stepping into the dark room. Suddenly all the lights burst on, streamers fell from the ceiling and I was deafened by the overpowering "Surprise!" the erupted from the crowd in front of me.

I opened my mouth and acted shocked as Caroline raced towards me.

"Happy birthday Elena!" she squealed as she pulled me into the biggest hug, "I know you said you didn't want a party but I just couldn't help it. You're not mad at me are you?"

"Of course not, this is amazing" I answered genuinely.

"Were you surprised?" she asked. The excitement shining in her eyes was obvious and I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth.

"You have no idea" I giggled.

Caroline squealed again before she turned to the crowd and screamed "We did it!" Everyone responded enthusiastically and followed Caroline as she made her way to the bar yelling that she was going to get this party started. I silently snuck through the crowd to the ladies room to change in to the dress I had brought. My journalist uniform wasn't the most appropriate attire for my 30th birthday party.

I was half way through slipping on my black dress before the door began to open and someone began to walk into the ladies room.

"No, no, no, stop, I'm in here" I spluttered as I lunged for the door to keep it closed. Unfortunately I wedged the intruders arm in the door and he let out a yelp of pain before I realised who it was. Stefan.

"You gave me a heart attack!" I squealed as I held the door open enough for him to slide through.

"You really didn't hesitate to put your back into it, did you?" he exclaimed while rubbing his shoulder tenderly.

"I'm not that strong, you'll live" I joked as I turned my back to my best friend and lifted my hair out of the way, "Would you help?" I asked, nodding towards my zip of my dress.

"Sure" he said nonchalantly before helping me with my zipper.

"Thanks" I remarked as I let my hair down and returned to the mirror to touch up my makeup.

"And nice surprised face, by the way" he chuckled, "Very convincing" he said sarcastically.

"Well it would have been more convincing if it was actually genuine" I said while rolling my eyes, "I've never been the best actress. Do you think Caroline noticed though?"

"Highly doubt it, she's always in her own world, only worrying about herself" he replied bitterly.

"Hey, none of that tonight!" I scolded. Stefan lost all his fond feelings towards Caroline the moment she dumped him for Matt Donovan in the 11th grade. He tolerated her because of my close friendship with her, but he never missed a chance to remind me of his opinions about my other best friend.

"Fine, only tonight because it's you're birthday, I'll try to tone down the Caroline bashing" he responded sarcastically.

I glared at him before collecting my makeup and work clothes and shoving them in my bag.

"Why are you hiding away in here though?" I asked.

"I'm not hiding, I just wanted to talk to the birthday girl in private...and it was also a fool proof way to avoid the Caroline show that is going on out there," I shot Stefan another look and he held up his hands "Sorry, old habits"

"And that's all?" I questioned again, knowing that that wasn't the only reason.

"Well...Bonnie is out there" he finally admitted.

"Stefan" I drawled, rolling my eyes in exasperation.

"It's not my fault that chick is crazy! Do you know what she showed me just before you arrived? She made a Voodoo doll of me! A freaking Voodoo Doll! She claimed that it helped her feel closer to me, as if a part of me was always with her"

I pulled a face "I guess that is pretty extreme, but still, that's what you get for sleeping with people you don't love"

"Take this as a lesson learnt" he retorted, "What do I do though?"

"Just...try to talk to her?" I suggested.

"That's your advice. Talk to the crazy witch?"

I laughed, "Honestly, I have nothing, and you're on your own with this one"

"Thanks" he said dryly as he held the door open for me.

We walked through the crowded room, getting stopped by the odd person who wished me happy birthday. Most of the people here, I didn't actually know. I guess Caroline invited a lot of her other friends.

"Oh god there she is" Stefan hissed to me as we finally coughed sight of Bonnie.

"Stefan Stefan! Oh my dear Stefan!" she squealed as she ran over to him.

"Uh, hi Bonnie" he said, without making eye contact.

"You really look amazing tonight, like so amazing, like I could just eat you up because you're so yummy!" she blurted before bursting into hysterics.

"Oh great, that's really nice of you, I guess"

"It's like so crazy here, with all the people and everything, like do you want to like go someplace, maybe a bit quieter?"

"Nup, no, no, really, I'm good here, it's a party and all and I think I'm going to stay here" Stefan replied adamantly.

"Oh okay, oh my god I love this song, you have to come and dance with me, I'll show you how I drop it like it's hot" Bonnie said eagerly before dragging an unwilling Stefan to the dance floor.

He looked back at me, his eyes pleading for me to save him, but I just shrugged and gave him a little wave and a smile.

"Elena!" I heard someone call from behind me. I turned to see Damon pushing through the crowd to make his way to me. I felt an involuntary smile come to my lips and I couldn't help but feel my mood rise.

Damon, another one of my best friends. We went to college with each other, he had helped me time and time again with my journalism papers and he was the best study partner I could have ever asked for. As well as being incredibly smart he is by far the most gorgeous guy, inside and out.

"Happy pre birthday" he exclaimed before pulling me into a hug and kissing my cheek. Just that smallest of actions sent electric tingles through my skin and caused butterflies to cause havoc to my stomach. Did I mention that I had the biggest crush on Damon all through Journalism school? I laughed at his acknowledgment that this wasn't my actual birthday just yet. It was actually officially tomorrow.

"Thank you, Damon" I said giving him a quick squeeze before releasing him reluctantly. My body instantly felt cold in comparison to his warmth.

"No, thank you for putting on a surprised face for Caroline"

"You noticed? I thought I wasn't that obvious"

"You were the perfect actress, but you should know that I know when you're lying" he gave me a suggestive wink.

"Daaaaamonnnnn" slurred a drunk man who was shuffling past.

"Hey, Klaus" he replied while he reached out to stabilise his intoxicated friend, "This is Elena"

"Of course the birthday girl! Happy birthday, birthday girl!" he said happily.

"Thanks, Klaus, is it?" I asked.

"It is indeed, Mad'am" he slurred before reaching for my hand and planting a big kiss on my fingers.

I laughed uncomfortably while removing my hand from his grasp. Klaus was quite attractive, I'd give him that...well, very attractive, but the droopy eyelids, slurred conversation and overall stench of alcohol definitely erased any attraction.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Klaus"

"Oh, trust me love, the pleasure is all mine" Klaus said seductively, giving me a wink.

Another uncomfortable laugh on my account.

Damon caught on to my shifting of weight and darting eyes and finally said "Come on, Klaus, better move on, look at all those pretty girls at the bar" while semi pushing him in the direction of the bar.

"Yeah, they're pretty, but I'd much prefer to stay here talking to the beautiful birthday girl" he slurred while grabbing my arm for support and to stop Damon from pushing him further and further away from me.

I blushed involuntarily. I know that this guy was majorly drunk and quite the player, but a compliment was a compliment and they were hard to come by now that I was 30.

"Off you go buddy" Damon said, before giving him one last push which dislodged his grip on my arm and sent him staggering in to the eyes of the single women at the bar whose eyes lit up immediately at a man being thrown at them.

"Thank you" I said while sighing in relief.

Damon chuckled lightly "No problemo, Klaus is a good guy but not good enough for you"

"You really think?" I said tilting my head slightly.

"Definitely, you deserve someone like…"

"Like?" I prompted, genuinely interested to see who he thought would me good for me.

"I honestly can't think of anyone who is good enough for your brilliance and beauty" he replied grinning widely.

"You're just saying that" I said while I dipped my head to avoid him seeing my blush.

"I'm really not" he said as he lifted my chin to look into my eyes. My skin instantly felt like it had burst into flames where ever his eyes roamed. I giggled nervously and averted my eyes to the bar where a crowd of girls and guys where whoa-ing and whooping at Caroline as she helped herself up on to one of the bar stools and began dancing sexily.

"Uh, Damon?" I said, while pointing to Caroline.

"Gad damn it, not again" he groaned before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and making his way to Caroline and helping her down from the stool.

"Bye" I called quietly, knowing that he wouldn't hear me over the loud music. I shook my head in an attempt to clear it of Damon. Why did he still have such a colossal effect on me? I had been 8 years since I met him and he was most certainly off limits. Damon was actually engaged to Caroline, and I couldn't blame that on anyone but myself. It was me who initially introduced them, and I never made my feelings clear to Caroline, so she did what she did best. Seduce men and make people fall in love with her.

I sighed and looked around at all the intoxicated people dancing to the loud music. I really should be one of those people, just letting go and dancing the night away. But with who?

This was going to be a very long night.

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? All feedback appreciated :D Also, by the way, I am making a promise to reply to every review and I will acknowledge all anonymous reviews in the next chapter :) Thanks, Britty xoxo**


End file.
